ShortShorts
by oneechan19
Summary: Collection of very short stories. Can read in about a minute. Stories not related.
1. Disclaimer and Prenotes

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin, Inuyasha, and Ranma 1/2 do not belong to me. Even though I wish they did ^_^  
  
Prenotes: This is a bunch of very short stories. If you only have a minute to read, then you can read one of these, cause they don't take very long at all.  
  
They can imply to either Rurouni Kenshin, Inuyasha, or Ranma 1/2. Some of them make more since with one series than another. Since most of them seem to go with Rurouni Kenshin, I'm posting under that anime.  
  
Enjoy them, I'll post more as I get them written ^_^  
  
~onee 


	2. Blanket

She awoke all warm and comfortable. Blinking her eyes a couple of times to get them to focus, she realized that she was in a tiny cabin, and there was snow up against the window panes. She tried to shift to get a crick out of her neck, but couldn't move. She froze when she felt a warm breath on the back of her neck. Slowly looking down, lifting up the edge of the woolen blanket that was covering her, she saw that not only was she naked, but there was a pair of arms around her. Male arms. Taking in a deep breath to scream, she stopped mid inhale when the person behind her muttered her name. Then 'he' started talking.  
"I'm sorry. I know you're going to hate me when you wake up. You're probably going to beat the crap out of me. But I wasn't about to let you die of hypothermia. Stupid... I did it for your own good. Can't have you dying on me again. 'Cause if you did, then... dammit. Why? Why can't I tell this to you when you're awake? Why can't I tell you that I love you? Is it cause...well... do you love me?..."  
She laid there the entire time he was talking to her not moving. He dozed back off without noticing that she was awake. After making sure she was completely asleep, she carefully turned in his arms to face toward him. Looking into his sleeping face, with tears running down her own, she reached up to brush a loose strand of hair out of the way. Smiling, she whispered back to the sleeping man.  
"I love you too." 


	3. Sword

She knelt on the wooden floor holding the shieved sword in her hands. After examining the hilt for a couple of minutes, she carefully pulled the sword out. She took each flaw and perfection on the sword. She knew what value this sword had, if not in money. It had a history with it, with some parts of it still hidden. It meant so much to 'him.' She still got a shiver every time it was drawn. She was so inraptured by the sword that she didn't hear the door open behind her.  
"Hey, Ka... wh-what are you doing with that?"  
With a little smile, she reshieved the sword and stood up with it held firmly in her hands. With the same smile, this time a little sad, she walked up to the shocked man and placed the sword in him hands. At the questioning look in his eyes, she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, and whispered in his ear "Wield it proud." Leaving the man completely confused, she left the room, closing the door behind her. 


	4. Sweeping

He watched her as she swept the path leading to the house. Each sweep displayed the grace that was hidden within her. Each sweep had purpose, meaning. Even the clothes she wore had a meaning. Absently, she tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear. His eyes followed her hand as it went back to the broom. If there was one thing she could do, it was sweep. It was like she was sweeping away all the worries, all the pain, all the troubles. He could feel his own disappear as he watched her. He knew that they'd be back, but for now, he was just content to watch her sweep. 


	5. Watching Over

She slowly woke up, lazily opening her eyes. It was still dark out, and the only sound was her breathing and another. She rolled over and glanced over at wall. There he sat, lightly dozing, with his ever present sword on his shoulder. Getting up and wrapping herself in her blanket, she quietly padded over to him and knelt down in front of him. She reached out and brushed a strand of hair out of his face. The only reaction was the slight twitching of his nose. She smiled, and ran her fingertips along his cheeks, nose, ears, and finally his mouth, where they lingered until she pulled them away. Noticing him shiver, she shifted so that she was sitting next to him, and wrapped the blanket around the two of them. Laying her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes, drifting back to sleep, not noticing the small smile that graced his face and the arm that wrapped around her and held her close. 


	6. Hair

She quietly walked into the room, so not to disturb the sleeping man within, leaning against the wall. The first thing she noticed was his hair - how it layed unbound over his shoulders and glissened with stray water drops, signifying that he had bathed recently. Kneeling next to him, she picked up a strand of his long hair, playing with it in her fingers. She blushed as naughty thoughts entered her mind, but she quickly pushed them back. Twisting the strands, she was in awe of how fine his hair was. For one always seeing action, he amazingly kept it clean and tangle free. Smiling softly, she ran her fingers through the hair one last time, then dropped it back upon his shoulder, stood up, and left the room, uncounsciously running her hand through her own hair. 


	7. Mommy

The five-year old boy laughed, running up to his mom with his arms filled with flowers for her. "Mommy, look!" he said, excited, showing her the flowers. The graceful woman in kimono knelt down by her son and took the flowers from him, bringing them to her nose. She smiled at their lovely fragrance. "They're beautiful, darling," she replied, giving her song a hug that he returned with all his strength. He smiled at her, worrying about nothing at all and thinking only of that day.  
~  
The six-year old boy knelt on the ground, crying his heart out. That winter had taken his mother away, to a place he couldn't reach her. He pounded on the ground with his little fist, wishing to go back to a year ago, when they were together, when they were happy. 'Mommy...'  
~  
The fifteen-year old sat on the outcrop of rocks, looking at the valley below. Seeing all the flowers in it made his think of a person he hadn't thought of in a long time. 'Mother.' Wiping a forbidden tear from his eye, the young man stoop up and walked away, walking toward his new destiny. 


End file.
